


We Were Just Playing Hide and Seek, Honest!

by sober_irishwoman



Category: IT (Movies - Muschietti), IT - Stephen King
Genre: Also Ben is the mostly sober parent friend, Because he would be lets be real, Cause this is based off of something that happened to me and my friends, F/M, It's also a modern!au because it works with the original story, M/M, So this is basically just a crackfic with fluff and no Pennywise, Underage cause they get high but they're 16
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-03-02
Updated: 2020-03-03
Packaged: 2021-02-27 21:02:07
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,465
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22982179
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sober_irishwoman/pseuds/sober_irishwoman
Summary: The Losers Club got together to cool off, but their night ended up getting a lot more stressful than they anticipated.
Relationships: Ben Hanscom/Beverly Marsh, Eddie Kaspbrak/Richie Tozier
Comments: 2
Kudos: 11





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Two things.  
> One, this is my first fic on this site, and the first one over written in about two years, so I apologize if it's not the best.  
> Two, this is almost entirely based on something that happened with me and my friends, except for a few key factors involving the number of people in the original situation vs the number of people in the Losers Club. So yeah, enjoy :)

"I still don't understand why you want to go to his house tonight, Eddiebear. You _hate_ parties." Sonia cooed at her son as they turned a corner.

"It wouldn't be too many people, Ma. Just me, Richie, Bill, and Stan." Eddie knew that his mother hated his friends, and he didn't dare tell her that there would be more people than that there. Instead, he directed his eyes to the road in front of them.

They were in the car and on the way to Richie's house to pick him up. The "party" in question was a get-together, a sleepover, between all of the Losers at Bill's house.

"I don't understand why you want that foul-mouthed Tozier boy to be there either, or how you even convinced me to give him a ride to Bill's house. He's-"

"A bad influence. I know, Ma. I'm wary of him. It's just a one-time thing 'cause his bike's busted." Eddie reminded her, his eyes remaining fixed on the road.

"Probably doing something reckless." Sonia hummed. As a matter of fact, he had been hit by a car. Richie had been riding his bike and got hit by someone that turned way too fast onto the residential street he was riding on. He himself was fine, but his bike's back tire was bent all out of shape and wouldn't even turn on its axle anymore. Nevertheless, he kept his mouth shut.

They pulled up to Richie's house to see a lanky figure sitting on the front steps. The figure looked up and grinned at them. Richie was wearing his favorite shirt - a faded grey "Green Day" shirt - along with a pair of torn jeans and battered red converse. He was lugging a bright orange bag, presumably filled with his clothes and sleepwear, as he jogged up to the car.

He swung the backseat door open, "Hey Eds! How's it hangin'?" he stopped. "Oh, and hi Mrs. K." he gave her a toothy grin and flopped into his seat. Sonia looked at Eddie with a look that seemed like a cross between annoyance and disgust. He returned her look with one of sympathy as they started driving again.

"Richie put on your seatbelt or I'll kill you before a car crash does."

"Fine, _dad_."

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

They had barely pulled into Bill's driveway when they saw Stan press his face up against the glass of the front door. He opened it and stepped outside to meet them as the two boys got out of Mrs. Kaspbrak's car.

"Eddiebear! Aren't you forgetting something?" Eddie hung back to kiss his mother on the cheek goodbye, which was met by snickers from Richie and a small snort from Stan. "Be careful, you hear? Don't go out wandering at night, remember to use your inhaler if you need to, and don't forget your medicine in the morning!"

"I've got it, I've got it, Ma. You don't have to worry." Eddie sighed. She gave him a concerned look, but ultimately backed out of the driveway and pulled out into the circle of pavement of the cul-de-sac where Bill's house resided. The three boys watched her drive away and out of sight, then they heard the door open again.

"Richie! Eddie!" it was Beverly. The loose-fitting shirt she was wearing fluttered in the breeze as she jogged down the front steps of the house.

"Hey, Bev." Eddie smiled and accepted the hug she offered him. "it's been a while, hasn't it?"

"Yeah," she agreed, parting with him and moving to hug Richie. "It's been long enough that it looks like you need a haircut again, Tozier." Richie laughed as she ruffled his hair, it really had gotten quite long. It almost reached his jaw now, framing his face.

Beverly grabbed his hand in one of hers, one of Eddie's in the other, and dragged them towards the house. When they walked inside, Mike and Bill were sitting on the floor eating chocolate-covered maraschino cherries while playing Magic with a couple of tattered decks that Richie had lent Bill. Ben was laying on his stomach on the couch playing Pokemon Platinum on his DSi. Ben waved politely at them, while Mike and Bill were too invested in their game to give more than a lazy salute. Eddie bent down to see how each was doing on their game, while Richie took his and Eddie's bags to Bill's room. He saw Stan walk into the kitchen and out of sight, then came back again with a small box of chocolates. Beverly took it from him and murmured something in his ear. Eddie saw Stan nod, wait, then shake his head.

"Ok guys, listen up this is important." Beverly stood in the middle of the room as Richie came back in. "So, we had a bit of, well, a problem."

Richie popped a chocolate cherry into his mouth. "Abouth whath?" a bit of cherry syrup dripped onto his chin and he wiped it away quickly.

"The weed." she said.

Eddie forgot about the weed. He hadn't been planning on smoking any, so it had completely slipped his mind. He climbed up onto the bench for the piano in the room, and fixed his attention on Beverly.

"Wuh-what is it, Buh-Buh-Beverly?" Bill asked as he straightened up. Mike had just thrown down a card that had leveled about half of his playing field, so he'd lost interest.

"You guys know how I had bought from Greta's boyfriend, right?" the boys all nodded in agreement, "Well…she somehow convinced him to give us less than half as much as we'd paid for." Eddie's heart sunk, he'd contributed ten dollars, and he wasn't even going to smoke. He had no idea what the others had paid, but it must have been more than ten.

"I PAID _FIFTEEN DOLLARS_ FOR GRETA TO SCREW US OVER?" Richie whined and flopped down onto the couch next to Ben, who looked quite stunned himself.

"I know, I know. I'll get you guys the money back, even if it means I have to take some extra shifts at work." she sounded miserable.

"Sorry for yelling." Richie said quietly.

"You're luh-lucky my parents are n-next duh-door." Bill said, "So, wuh-what's the plan, thuh-then?"

Her face lit up. "I still got some edibles. Only enough for like 2 people, but we can just have a tiny bit each to get us started, and Mike was kind enough to bring some for us to smoke," Mike tipper an imaginary hat to her, "and Greta's boyfriend was able to slip me a half-gram under her nose."

"Alright, so, how much is a 'tiny bit' with the edibles?" Mike asked, spinning on the floor to look up at Beverly directly.

She kneeled and opened the box of chocolates. Inside, there were about 8 squares, barely even ½ inch squared each. She broke off one and handed it to Mike, who was closest. Then she handed him one to give to Bill. Then she gave one to Richie, and one to Stan. She gently laid one on her own tongue, then she stopped. She then turned to Ben and Eddie, the only ones who hadn't gotten any.

"Do you two want a piece? I just want to make sure." She held out the box.

Eddie looked at the chocolate. It was small, it _looked_ normal. Obviously it wasn't, but… maybe one couldn't hurt. He reached out and snapped one of the small squares off.

"Oooooooooooooooh! Eddie's joining in!" Richie's voice sounded thick due to the melting chocolate in his mouth, but he was beaming, and Eddie felt his face heat up.

"Beep beep, Ruh-Richie." Bill rolled his eyes.

Eddie hesitated, but ultimately put the chocolate in his mouth. It tasted weird. Like...earthy. Like he could smell it more than he could taste it. It wasn't bad, though. Just different.

"Might as well take a little bit too, I feel kinda weird being the only one left out." Ben said, and took a piece as well.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

"Hey, Rich." Richie had been staring out the window and snapped towards Mike when he'd called him.

"Yessum?"

"Didja bring the Wii?"

"Oh yeahyeahyeah." Richie dug in his bag and took out a Wii with two remotes and some surprisingly untangled, ziptied cords. At the same time, Mike got two more remotes out of his bag.

For the next ten minutes, the two boys wrestled with the game system, not knowing how to pair Mike's controllers. Well, it went on until Bill took the remotes himself, muttering "fuh-fuh-fucking morons".

"Excuse me I'm sorry it's already starting to hit a little, _Billiam_." Richie retorted, while Mike started giggling a little.

"Oh right, I forgot you turn into a absolute dipshit while under the influence." Stan said, sitting sideways in a chair with his legs draped over one arm. "How hard's it hitting, anyway? Can't be too much, can it?" he directed the second question at Beverly, who shrugged.

"I'm just getting the floatiness right now." Richie replied as he dug through his bag for his copy of Mario Party 8. When it was found, he held it up and shook it. "Who wants to play?"

Everyone but Beverly, Ben, and Stan raised their hands. Stan said he'd get snacks because he hadn't eaten anything that day, and the other two just said they'd watch.

As Eddie got up, he felt the floatiness Richie had mentioned. He felt like his head was swimming, but only a little bit. More like it was bobbing. He definitely felt it when he stood up. He watched his feet closely as he walked to the space on the floor where the other boys were sat, and sat near the door by Richie.

"You ok, Eds?" Eddie looked to his right to face Richie. Richie actually looked a little concerned, he knew this was very new to Eddie, and could be a little disconcerting, even if it was just a small feeling.

"Yeah, yeah." he shook his head a little, "It's just making me a little tired." this was entirely true, he was feeling the type of sleepy you feel after a big meal. He had actually looked at the clock to see how late it was, and was surprised to see that it was only seven o'clock.

Richie put an arm around Eddie's shoulders and squeezed a little. "Alrighty. Well, tell me if you don't feel right." he let go then tossed Eddie a controller.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

They played a few rounds, but quickly got bored. There's a finite amount of times you can make a joke about the level "Goomba's Booty Boardwalk", and that number is low. Also, Georgie had come in about five times to tell them to quiet down because he was trying to do schoolwork, so that was getting old as well. 

Beverly looked at the boys.

"Do… do you guys wanna go smoke? Like, get fully high?"

"FUCK. YES." Richie spun around to face her. 

"Ok, Bev, you grab the backpack. We should do it in the garage. Do you two wanna come with us?" Stan asked, looking at Ben and Eddie.

"Yeah, I wanna come." Ben said. Eddie nodded in agreement, and everyone started putting on their shoes.

Beverly left and got the backpack that held her bong and what little weed she had, while Mike grabbed his small bag of weed from his jacket pocket.

They all walked through the front door into the driveway, then entered the garage through the side door. Beverly had just set down her bag on the workbench when Bill opened the door again.

"What's wrong, Bill?" Ben looked a little concerned.

"Fuh-forgot my luh-luh-lighter. Be b-back." he left.

"Yeah, seems like we'd need one, right?" Mike laughed.

They waited about two minutes before the door started to creak open.

"Oh hey Bi-" Stan stopped. 

"What in the name of God are you kids doing out in the garage?" came the bewildered voice of Bill's dad.


	2. Chapter 2

Everyone froze. Beverly grabbed the bag, which was thankfully out of sight of the door, and quietly tossed it underneath the workbench it had been sat upon.

"Well?"

"We were playing truth or dare, but Georgie said we were being way too loud." Eddie piped up.

Bill's dad's eyes narrowed, and everyone held their breath.

"Alright, makes sense. Where's Bill?"

"He'd forgotten his phone and went back in to go get it." Eddie continued the lie, somehow keeping his cool despite the bag of drug paraphernalia that was literal inches away from his foot.

"Ok, I need to tell him we're home, enjoy being out here. It's a nice night. Not too cold in here, is it?"

"No sir'ee! All fine and dandy!" Richie's voice wavered a bit as he spoke in a strong country drawl, but not much.

When Bill's father left, none of them moved a muscle until they heard the door to the back of the house click shut. When that happened, the sense of relief was overwhelming, but quickly extinguished when the door banged open again. It was Bill.

"Yuh-you guys are fuh-fuh-fucking _geniuses._ " He exclaimed, "Dad tuh-told me what you'd told h-him. Buh-brilliant."

He tossed the lighter to Beverly and she caught it before carefully unpacking the small bag, keeping an ear out for the back door. She pulled out her bong. From far away, someone could honestly mistake it for a dildo, which was strangely Eddie's first thought. It was brightly colored and silicone rubber, and it had a small skull at the base of it.

"Didn't expect you to be a camo girl, Bev." Mike snorted. He was referring to the bright blue and yellow camouflage design on the bong.

"Only thing in my price range, I got it second hand from Charlie Ripsom." she explained as she pulled out a disposable water bottle and started to fill the bong.

"Man, you just know everyone, huh?" Stan said, watching her perform her operation on the very small area she had cleared away on the workbench.

"Being a smoker makes high school a small, small world. Mike, should we start with yours or mine?"

"Yours, it'll go faster and be easier to clean." he replied.

"Gotcha." she packed the bowl with what little she had, then picked up the bong and lighter, one in each hand.

"Who wants to go first?" she looked between all the boys.

"I'll go." Richie reached for the items and flicked the lighter open.

Eddie watched him. Bongs confused him, and he had no clue how someone would use one. Richie lit it, and at first Eddie thought the lighter went out when Richie started inhaling, but realized he was actually kind of sucking in the flame. He inhaled for about ten seconds, then lifted up his head and exhaled. A steady stream of thick, white smoke came out of his lungs. It seemed like way too much to have actually fit in his lungs. _How can he deal with that much in his lungs?_ Eddie thought, his hand cautiously hovering over his back pocket, where his aspirator was. When Richie had exhaled, he brought his mouth to the bong again and pulled the bowl up out of its slot instead of lighting it again, breathed in the remaining smoke, and blew it out again.

"Jesus Richie! Chill it with the long hits, will you?"

"Alright alright. Who wants it next?"

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Everyone had taken a couple hits each, with the exception of Eddie and Ben, and all were feeling pretty good. Eddie stared at the bong in Stan's hands. _Just a try couldn't hurt, right? I've already had a little bit of an edible. And Bill said we're technically "hotboxing it"...whatever that means… but he said that meant that I was breathing it in anyways...I haven't even gotten close to an asthma attack._

"Hey…" Eddie spoke quietly, but was still heard by everyone due to their close quarters.

"What's up, Eddie?" Mike asked, looking a little concerned.

"Um." _This is a bad idea. They'll say no...or, or they'll make fun of me for asking. I know Richie will…I'm too far in though, I've already said something._ "Is there any chance I could try a little bit?" he asked, but it was barely even above a whisper.

"Oh! Shit, of course, man. Now, do you need to be shown how?" Beverly asked, a small smile on her face.

"Y-yeah." He stammered. He saw Richie motion for Stan to pass him the bong.

"Can I show you? Or would you rather Bev or Mike did? I'm just closest, that's all."

Eddie stopped for a second.

"Yeah, that'd be ok, I trust you." Richie handed him the bong.

It was kinda heavy, but obviously perfectly fine for him to hold. Richie placed his hand under the base to hold it upright.

"Ok, so put your mouth to it like you were drinking a water bottle." Eddie did this, and Richie nodded.

"Alright, now when I light it, breathe in normally, don't try to suck it in. If you suck it in you'll start coughing and get a headache, and that's never fun." he placed the lighter at the base of the bowl, "Oh, and most people would recommend inhaling until it burns a little, but since you're new and have asthma, I'd advise you to, y'know, _not_ do that." Richie laughed.

"Yeah, yuh-you'd start c-coughing doing that t-too. And that w-wouldn't be guh-good." Bill added, looking pointedly at Richie, "Thuh-that one ends up d-d-doing that a luh-lot."

"Yeah, he'll be coughing on and off for like, 2 hours." Beverly giggled.

"Wow, that's intense." He knew that it was easy to do it wrong, but man, there's a lot of ways to.

"Yeah, that's why I'm telling you to cool it when you inhale. Don't get overexcited." Richie lit the lighter and looked at him, "You still wanna do it?"

"Y-yeah." he breathed in as Richie pressed the flame to the bowl.

It was weird. He expected it to hurt, or to be really hot, but it wasn't. It was just warm, and felt like he was just breathing in slightly thicker air. After about three seconds, he stopped and then exhaled. A couple quiet cheers of encouragement came from Stan and Mike, and Bill clapped for a few seconds. Richie pulled the bowl out of its little slot.

"Alright, now you gotta clear it. You just do the rest that's left in the thingy."

"Very descriptive." Eddie said as he rolled his eyes. But nonetheless, he knew what do do from watching the others

"Ok, how do you feel?" Richie looked at him expectantly. He saw that everyone was definitely more concerned than impressed, maybe they thought he only did it because he thought they wanted him to? _Which isn't the case_ he thought.

"I feel good, I little sleepy though. Like…sleepy but not tired. I honestly don't know. It's just not bad." He stared at the floor, trying to focus his brain. _Was it supposed to happen this fast? Was he just a mega-lightweight or something?_

"Yep. He's definitely a little bit stoned." Richie looked towards the others. "You guys wanna go back inside?"

"Yeah, we can smoke my stuff later if you guys want." Mike said, looking at the others. He opened the window above the workbench next to Beverly, and he reached for a can in his pocket. "Axe, it's not too suspicious for teenage boys to abuse this stuff. Hold your breath, Eddie."

He gave a hefty spray to each person, and Eddie held his breath. Stuff like cologne and perfume always killed him. When he was done, everyone filed out of the garage and made their way to the front porch. The door opened before they reached it, though. 

"Hey, you better not have been doing what I think you were doing." it was Georgie.

"I'll puh-pay you if you d-don't tell muh-muh-mom." Bill crossed his arms.

"Do my homework for two weeks, and it's a deal." he said, looking at the others.

"You suh-suck, juh-Georgie. One week and tuh-ten bucks."

"Fine." He let them in and went back to his room, shutting the door behind him.

"He's tuh-turned into a little sh-shit since he's gotten into muh-muh-middle school." Bill sighed as he flopped onto the couch.

Pretty much everyone joined him, all piling on the small couch together, but Eddie and Ben were still standing though.

"As the designated mom friend, I'll ask: does anyone want snacks?" Ben asked, looking to each Loser.

Everyone nodded in agreement as Bill reached for the TV remote.

"Can I help?" Eddie asked.

"Sure, it's not much to do, but it'd be nice to have some company." he smiled and followed Ben to the kitchen.


End file.
